


Shore Leave

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enterprise is going on shore leave but Trip wants something else</p><p>based around the episodes, "Fallen Hero" & "Two Days and Two Nights"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

Sometimes being involved with the Captain sucked because what he really wanted was to join 'Jon' at one of the villas he was talking about and spend time together. Instead, he was going to go out with Malcom and while he knew he'd have fun it wasn't the same. The whole fraternization thing aside, what he and Jon had was a casual involvement that added to their already close friendship. They decided they would keep what they had together private. It was fine most of the time and left them free to socialize as they wanted, but it still sucked.


End file.
